


Пять историй о любви и старости (и одна о том, что было потом)

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ГП-Битва Пейрингов-2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Bad Humor, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: именно то, что написано в названии





	Пять историй о любви и старости (и одна о том, что было потом)

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: сомнительный юмор и не менее сомнительный флафф; все герои давно и безнадёжно совершеннолетние.
> 
> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

Привыкнуть спать в одной постели с Дамблдором — Альбусом — оказалось на удивление легко.

Иногда происходящее всë ещë кажется не до конца реальным. Прохладные руки Альбуса гладят Гарри по спине, и Гарри думает, что самое удивительное — то, как Альбус улыбающийся, вежливый, но отстранëнный превратился в Альбуса, настолько любящего прикосновения; он целует Гарри, когда тот рядом, в волосы, в кончик носа, в губы, легко и едва уловимо, касается, когда проходит мимо, обнимает ночью, как бы они ни засыпали. Гарри подозревает, что прикосновения для Альбуса — что-то вроде проверки связи. Или, возможно, иногда он тоже не совсем уверен в реальности.

Гарри резко выдыхает, когда Альбус опрокидывает его на спину, накрывает собой, целует в плечо почти неощутимо, и серебристые волосы, будто светящиеся в темноте, щекочут кожу.

— Альбус, — вырывается из него почти просительно, когда член начинает твердеть, а Альбус опускается ниже, между ног Гарри, целуя всë так же легко и неторопливо.

Альбус кусает его за сосок, и Гарри бьëтся головой о подушку.

Стоп.

Он резко распахивает глаза — и Альбус улыбается ему мягким сжатым ртом, держа возле его соска вставную челюсть.

Пару секунд Гарри молча обрабатывает увиденное, а потом накрывает лицо ладонью и беззвучно хохочет, вздрагивая всем телом.

— В общем-то, меня удивляет только одно, — говорит он слабым голосом, — как ты не сделал этого раньше.

Альбус пожимает плечами, и его глаза смеются. Он со щелчком вставляет челюсть на место — Гарри не уверен, что хотел это видеть, — и отвечает:

— Согласись, весьма удобно. Расширяет возможности. Кроме того, есть ещë один несомненный плюс.

Не дожидаясь ответа Гарри, он вынимает челюсть и накрывает ртом его член.

Гарри закрывает глаза и стонет, стараясь не думать о том, что именно покусывает его соски.

8=> 8=> 8=>

Как ни странно, Гарри редко задумывается о возрасте Альбуса.

Сейчас, впрочем, он делает именно это, перебирая упаковки в шкафу с лекарствами. Маггловские упаковки, фиалы с зельями, сушëные пучки чего-то, которых Гарри на всякий случай старается не касаться; он мысленно делает себе пометку как-нибудь позже разобрать весь шкаф и проверить сроки годности — но, зная Альбуса, здесь и так только то, что нужно. Это количество слегка пугает Гарри, сдержанно напоминая о незаметных снаружи усилиях, которые Альбус прикладывает, чтобы просто жить.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, Гарри? — спрашивает Альбус, и Гарри понимает, что тот уже какое-то время стоит у двери, наблюдая за ним.

С тех пор, как они стали жить вместе, некоторые привычки Альбуса начали раздражать ещë сильнее. Например, эта.

— Минерва загнала под шкаф твои свечи от геморроя, — отвечает Гарри. — Шутка. Вот они.

— О, спасибо. — Альбус забирает у него блистер.

— Помочь?

— Если ты не против.

В этом ритуальном обмене вопросами сейчас уже мало смысла. Когда-то Гарри, гонимый неловкостью, просто ретировался из спальни, оставляя Альбуса на полчаса наедине с его лекарствами, но однажды скорее в шутку предложил помочь — и когда Альбус согласился, отступать было в некотором смысле уже поздно.

Теперь Гарри знает, что прикосновения успокаивают Альбуса и в этом случае. Может быть, фиалы и упаковки напоминают ему о том же, о чëм напоминают Гарри.

Они поднимаются в спальню. Альбус методично снимает домашнюю мантию и бельë, ложится на кровать и сгибает одну ногу. Гарри вскрывает свечу, слегка согревая еë в ладони, раздвигает бледные мягкие ягодицы и вкручивает еë внутрь.

— Готово, — говорит он, не убирая руки; большой палец поглаживает анус в коротких белых волосках, и, подчиняясь давлению второй ладони на пояснице, Альбус переворачивается на живот. — Всë в порядке? Тебе удобно?

— Мм-хм, — расслабленно-благодарно отзывается он, и Гарри целует его в лопатку, укрывая.

Альбус поворачивает голову, глядя на Гарри.

— Спасибо, — негромко говорит он.

Гарри понимает: это спасибо не за то, что Альбус сделал бы и сам, а за присутствие. Он очищает руки заклинанием, засекает время, устраивается на кровати поудобнее, касаясь бедром бока Альбуса, и призывает с кресла в углу спальни брошенную книгу.

Через десять минут Альбус уже спит.

8=> 8=> 8=>

— У меня появилась одна занятная идея, — говорит Альбус однажды ночью, складывая мантию на кресле.

К идеям Альбуса Гарри всегда относился с понятной осторожностью, и то, что об этой он говорит на ночь, только прибавляет подозрения.

— Мм? — неопределëнно отвечает Гарри.

Альбус садится на край кровати — прямая спина укрыта волосами, профиль с изломанным носом подсвечен настольной лампой, и в тëплом свете Альбус выглядит удивительно близким и привычным — и протягивает Гарри небольшой пузырëк с прозрачной жидкостью.

— Возбуждающее, — объясняет он. — Довольно сильное, но без значимых побочных эффектов.

— Если его сварил Слагхорн, то я не хочу знать, что ты ему сказал. — Гарри сглатывает. — Ты…

Альбус кивает, опережая вопрос.

— Одного небольшого глотка мне должно хватить на ночь. Если ты не против, Гарри?..

Он вдруг звучит неуверенно, и всë это — и неуверенность в голосе, и возбуждающее в руке — смотрится на нëм дико; и ему, и Гарри всегда было глубоко плевать, что у него давно не стоит.

Гарри вдруг представляет, как, раскрыв его пальцами, Альбус в этот раз войдëт в него членом, и может только молча кивнуть.

Альбус садится у изголовья кровати и отпивает немного зелья, и когда Гарри целует его, сидя на нëм, он чувствует, как в ягодицы упирается твëрдый член.

— В высшей степени неудобно, — говорит Альбус, двигая пальцами в заднице Гарри; он от щëк до груди покрыт румянцем и тяжело дышит, и Гарри первый раз видит его таким. — Я не могу внятно думать ни о чëм, кроме этого. — Он толкается вверх, и Гарри ахает.

Несколькими минутами позже Гарри уже пытается перевести дыхание, привыкая к новому ощущению; член Альбуса распирает его, пальцы Альбуса гладят его напряжëнный живот, и это невыносимо хорошо.

Когда Альбус кончает в Гарри, взмокшего, бессильно лежащего головой на его плече и вымотанного оргазмом, они оба понимают, что член Альбуса не опадает.

Ночь выдаëтся тяжëлой.

8=> 8=> 8=>

Когда-то в самом начале, когда Гарри иногда, сбиваясь, по привычке называл Альбуса «сэр», ему было сложно привыкнуть к бороде Альбуса на коже. Это было не неприятно, но как минимум очень странно; когда Альбус не откидывал бороду за спину, мягкие длинные волосы щекотали Гарри, иногда — накрывали его почти полностью, как невесомая струящаяся ткань, и он чувствовал себя почему-то в безопасности, как под мантией-невидимкой.

Неудивительно, что всë это закончилось фиксацией.

Ещë неудивительней, что Альбус, конечно же, заметил, как дëргается член Гарри от прикосновения серебристых волос, как по коже проходят мурашки от усов, и как Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживаться, тянет за пряди, когда кончает.

— Приходило ли тебе когда-нибудь в голову, что у длинных волос есть свои преимущества? — светски спрашивает Альбус.

Гарри чувствует его дыхание, холодящее мокрый анус, и глухо стонет, не желая поддерживать разговор; честно говоря, он плохо понимает, что говорит Альбус, и больше всего хочет, чтобы его язык вернулся туда, где был минуту назад.

— Вряд ли ты в состоянии ответить. — В голосе Альбуса слышен смех, и краем сознания Гарри рад темноте и тому, что Альбус не видит его лицо. — Что скажешь насчëт наглядной демонстрации?

Он снова накрывает ртом анус Гарри, и в следующий момент Гарри чувствует на члене его руку, обмотанную бородой; волосы скользят в кулаке, намокая от предсемени, покалывают головку — и, представляя свой член, выплëскивающийся в волосы Альбуса, Гарри кончает после нескольких движений.

Первое, что он видит, когда приходит в себя и откатывается от мокрого пятна, — Альбус, с задумчивым видом облизывающий пальцы. Пару секунд Гарри раздумывает, что сказать, а потом просто притягивает к себе и, не удержавшись, касается мокрого кончика бороды.

— Это… Ты… Спасибо. — Слова надëжно кончаются.

— Поверь, это не всë. — Альбус улыбается, и с лëгким внутренним ужасом Гарри понимает, что, может быть, он ещë пожалеет о том, как Альбус снова догадался правильно. — С бородой можно сделать ещë много чего. Есть целый список.

8=> 8=> 8=>

Однажды Гарри просыпается от того, что кто-то на него смотрит.

Не открывая глаз и не меняя дыхания, он перебирает в уме, где может стоять смотрящий. Палочка лежит под подушкой, и выхватить еë он успеет за секунду, но иногда и это слишком долго. Гарри чувствует тепло справа и привычный изгиб матраса; интересно, спит ли Альбус или, как и он, проснулся, почувствовав?

Медленно и осторожно Гарри приоткрывает глаза — и натыкается на взгляд Альбуса. Тот лежит напротив, подложив руку под голову, и смотрит на Гарри.

— Тьфу, — говорит Гарри. — Я думал, кто-то сюда пробрался.

Он на всякий случай оглядывает спальню, но всë чисто. В комнате только неспящий Альбус и он сам, теперь неспящий тоже.

— Минерва смотрела из-за кресла раньше этой ночью. Потом выбралась, когда ты заснул, — беспечно отвечает Альбус и, глядя, как меняется лицо Гарри, хмыкает. — Тоже шутка. Месть за свечи.

— А вы злопамятный, сэр, — бурчит Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Мне в аврорат к шести. Спокойной ночи.

В следующий раз он просыпается, когда ступни Альбуса, ледяные даже в шерстяных носках, прижимаются к его, и невольно шипит от холода.

— Бессонница, — шëпотом поясняет Альбус в ответ на возмущëнный взгляд одного приоткрытого глаза. — И избыток жидкостей в организме.

В следующий раз Гарри просыпается от того, что Альбус ворочается пять минут подряд. На часах три утра, и Гарри уже улавливает идею, что засыпать бесполезно; мрачно глядя в потолок, он вспоминает, как давно, в самом начале, Альбус во время бессонницы уходил читать в гостиную или в директорский кабинет Хогвартса через камин, и вечером, когда он снимал чары с лица, под его глазами были тëмные круги, на фоне которых остальное лицо становилось ещë белее, и он был больше похож на призрака, чем на человека — хотя Почти Безголовый Ник, например, выглядел явно здоровее.

Потом он всë чаще и чаще стал оставаться в постели с Гарри.

Чëртов старик, думает Гарри, и нежность заполняет его целиком.

Он садится на кровати и прицельно кидает в сторону Альбуса халатом и мантией.

— У меня есть идея, и это не Петрификус.

В темноте заднего двора, на свежем воздухе и расстеленных под куполом щитов и согревающих чар одеялах они с Альбусом лежат рядом и смотрят на яркие вдали от фонарей звëзды. Альбус гладит ладонь Гарри, и Гарри почему-то боится ей пошевелить, будто пальцы Альбуса хрупкие и рассыплются в пыль, стоит только сжать их в своих.

Когда рука Альбуса замирает, Гарри поворачивает голову и видит, что его глаза закрыты, а на губах едва заметная улыбка.

Утром он ожидаемо просыпает в аврорат.

8=> 8=> 8=>

Много лет спустя Гарри вспоминает обо всëм этом и о многом другом.

У него есть два мыслеслива — вообще один, но второй он временно одалживает у Гермионы специально для Роуз. Роуз Уизли, дочери Рона и Гермионы, подающей надежды журналистке, которая пишет его биографию. Гарри до сих пор слабо понимает, как ей удалось его на это уговорить; возможно, «ну представь, Гарри, я уделаю того гонзо-фаната Скитер» сыграло свою роль.

Возможно, Гарри хочет рассказывать, чтобы не забыть.

В один из мыслесливов он погружается вместе с Роуз; как когда-то с Альбусом, мысленно добавляет он, и это воспоминание давно уже не болит. В другом, надëжно запертом, он хранит истории о любви и старости, те, что не видела ни Роуз, ни кто-либо ещë, и они под надëжной защитой — в конце концов, двое вполне могут хранить секрет, если один из них мëртв, и остался только Гарри.

Главу об отношениях с Альбусом Гарри пишет сам.

— Суховато, — говорит Роуз, высовываясь из камина в его кабинете с утра пораньше; верх еë хвоста из непослушных тëмных кудряшек сметает ей на нос сажу, и она чихает. — Но лучше, чем у Скитер в «Лжи и обманах...», Гарри, ты очень прилично пишешь, правда.

Только тогда Гарри с удивлением понимает, что забыл дурацкую книжку; впрочем, не то чтобы она имела значение.

Однако вечером Гарри отправляется в Хогвартс, к портрету Альбуса.

Он не знает, зачем делает это; в каком-то смысле это срыв и будто возвращение к первым годам после смерти Альбуса, но даже тогда Гарри понимал, пожалуй, даже слишком ясно разницу между портретом и человеком. Портрет Альбуса Дамблдора был похож, и, возможно, у него даже была своя собственная вполне приятная личность, но он не был Альбусом, и Гарри быстро перестал приходить. Впрочем, время от времени они всë ещë пили в директорском кабинете чай с Минервой и портретом, и Гарри всегда был искренне рад их видеть.

В этот раз, когда Минерва уже ушла по каким-то срочным делам, а Гарри стоит со щепоткой летучего пороха в руке, портрет окликает его.

— Профессор Дамблдор велел тебе передать когда-нибудь, — говорит он. — То есть Альбус. То есть в некотором смысле я.

— «Когда-нибудь»? — Гарри приподнимает брови.

Портрет улыбается очень раздражающей и очень знакомой улыбкой, и Гарри ловит себя на том, что улыбается в ответ.

— Когда время покажется подходящим. Так вот, во-первых, на Кингс-Кросс тебя ждут и будут ждать сколько потребуется. Во-вторых, косвенно связанное с «во-первых», у того списка вещей, что можно сделать с бородой, есть продолжение.

И Гарри смеëтся.


End file.
